


World tournament

by flameofmydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Formula One AU, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameofmydreams/pseuds/flameofmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is an AU were our favorites pilots are princes and try to find their princesses while winning the world championship of tournaments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World tournament

Once upon a time in the kingdom of France There lived a princess. Her name was Victoire and she had a twin Brother, his name was Jules. When our story starts the twins are sent away by their father who wanted them to find the person who they'll love forever. In that purpose the King decided Jules Will try to win the world championship of tournament and her daughter Will be one of the prices in the championship...


End file.
